WAVES OF SOUND
by PinkEyedBlueFish
Summary: SoundWave just wants to be left alone. Why can't SHEILD see that? Why can't the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' just mind their own business? (sorry i suck at summaries it is really good just read it.) be nice with the comments and reviews and such. Everything except my OC(SoundWave) and the plot(which are MINE) goes to Marvel.


SoundWave (first person) POV

I have always been different. I have known since the day I learned how to think. I knew that she was meant for greatness, but I didn't mean this. I should probably start from the beginning, I am SoundWave, but before I was that I was Katelyn Graham. (yes, as in Graham Crackers.)I lived in Chester, Wyoming. I had blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes. I am fifteen, and used to be happy, bubbly, and bright. Then I changed. One day, after I had come home from school, one of the popular kids (a cheerleader. Ugh.) showed up at my house. He was advertising for the school football team. When I opened the door, he took one look at me, and started to ramble. Usually, I can tolerate rambling, but this was like listening to someone who is brain dead talk on and on. Honestly, it was annoying. Suddenly, 'Hit the Road Jack' by Ray Charles. I started to laugh, because his name was Jack. started playing, right next to our ears on the doorstep. By the end of the song, He was promptly offended. He started to insult me, and I saw red. The next I new, he had been thrown thirty feet backwards. Of course, he ran. I thought that it was cool. I abused my abilities for the next few days. My best friend, Jenna found out. She tried to make me see that my powers should not be abused. I should have listened. Five days after I attacked Jack, the captain of the football team came up to me. I had just accidentally broken my favorite mug. I made a list of everything I knew I could do; I could control vibrations and Waves of sound. I could use the force of vibrations to move things, including humans. I had no idea that what I was about to do next was even possible. I wrote the last word, when I heard him knock. I opened the door, and he started to tell me off, telling me not to touch any of his friends again, and that I was a freak. I lost control. Next thing I knew, he was on the ground making odd noises. I knew I was doing it, I just didn't know what was happening, so I kept doing it. Stupid thing to do. He finally stopped moving. I turned him over, when I saw blood trickling out of his mouth. I thought that I had just knocked him out, but then I knew. I don't know how I knew, I just did. I had liquefied his organs. I had killed him. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. So, using vibrations, I moved the body. I went into my backyard, and buried him. A couple feet above where I buried him, I buried a cat. I was horrified with myself. I kept what I had done a secret. But with that act, a strand of my hair had turned muted silver. Every time after that, a strand turned whitish-silver. After a few months, my hair was almost completely grey-silver. I panicked. So I took my survival kit, my leather jacket, my black combat boots, some pictures of my family and friends, and I left, never intending to return. I found a nice cave a few minutes away from town. Over the next few months, I stole what I needed, and whenever someone came too close to my hideout, I broke their knees, knocked them out, and returned them to the outskirts of town. My hair eventually turned grey-silver completely. I didn't know that the townspeople were terrified of me. They thought I was terrorizing their town. I never thought that I would attract the attention of a certain secret government agency. And that leads us to the beginning of our story.

Fury POF

Fury was looking at his files when he came across something peculiar. Someone-or something- was terrorizing a small town in Wyoming. S.H.E. . had practically no information on them. It was as if it didn't exist, except for the fact that several people have gone missing since it showed up. There was also a picture. It was blurry, but there was no mistake that it was a person. They had a nickname- SoundWave. Stark had been complaining that he was bored, now Fury had something for him to do.

Steve POV

Steve was bored. Fury had called all of the Avengers for a meeting, but he hadn't told them why. Tony was spinning around on the spinning chair, Bruce was sitting next to him uncomfortably, Natasha sat next to Bruce, on her phone, Clint sat across from them polishing his bow, and Thor was tapping his fingers on Mjolnir. Then Fury burst into the room, looking even more stern than usual. "I have something for you guys to do." He stated.

Tony POV

After Fury had told them about this 'SoundWave" Tony was disappointed. He had wanted something exciting to do, not questioning a potential recruit. "Fury, when I said I was bored, I didn't mean talking to people." Tony complained.

"Come on, Tony, how bad can it be?" Steve remarked. Just as Tony was about to object, Natasha piped up, "Everybody in favor?" Everyone but Tony raised their hands. "I guess that's that." Stated Thor.

Thor POV 

After Barton landed the Quinjet, everyone went outside. It was nice in Wyoming, but too quiet. Suddenly, there was a terrible noise, like a buildshnipe's call. Everyone dropped to the ground, clutching their ears, including Thor. Then as soon as it came, it stopped. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes stood up, looking for the source of the sound. As quickly as the noise had come, pressure, like vibrations, was immobilizing him. Thor did not understand. It lifted him up, and the rest of the team was stuck together in a straight line, a pulse running through them. He felt terrible pressure, it was pain beyond anything he had ever felt. Then, there was a young girl, at the edge of the clearing. She looked about fifteen years old, with grey-silver hair that fell down her shoulders, down her back, and striking dark grey eyes. She wore a light grey shirt, dark grey ripped jeans, with black combat boots and a black leather jacket. Overall, she was very pretty. After a few moments, Thor heard her speak "Well, the Avengers. What a surprise." He felt the pressure increase, and everything went dark.


End file.
